Despacito
by BakaFujo
Summary: Puerto Rico dan kejutan dari kedua belah pihak. Kalau hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan lima hari ke depan? #nulisrandom2017


Untuk #nulisrandom2017 #sangatrandominihahahaha

.

.

.

Despacito

(trans)

Slowly

.

.

.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya mereka pergi berdua. Jelas tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir pula. Tapi Isogai tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kanzaki akan muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyumannya yang indah dan berseri-seri sambil melambaikan tiket perjalanan ke sebuah pulau Carribean, Puerto Rico, disuatu pagi yang mendung. Gadis yang sudah dikenal Isogai sejak SMA ini memang penuh kejutan—dan, tentu saja, hanya Isogai yang tahu akan sisi ini darinya. Sepertinya.

Isogai belum pernah pergi ke luar negri sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena kondisi ekonomi keluarganya dulu tidak seberapa. Namun setelah kerja kelas selama tiga tahun belakangan, kondisi moneter mereka membaik. Namun akibatnya, Isogai harus kehilangan banyak waktu. Syukurlah kali ini Isogai mendapatkan cuti seminggu karena, menurut anggapan bosnya, telah menjadi karyawan terbaik.

"Selamat datang di Puerto Rico!" Kanzaki merentangan tangannya saat mereka sampai. Setelah turun dari pesawat, mereka langsung pergi ke pulau Carribean yang terletak di sebelah utara Amerika ini. Jalan-jalanan disini kosong, hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Turis, dan lebih banyak lokal. Isogai jelas sekali mendengar deburan air laut yang mengenai batu karang.

Kanzaki melompat-lompat kecil, bahagia sendirian. Senyumnya tidak luntur semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di negri Paman Sam ini. Lebar sekali, dari kuping ke kuping, sampai seperti merobek wajahnya sendiri. Isogai menggeleng melihat kelakuan wanitanya, lalu mengambil koper yang diseret Kanzaki ke tangannya yang kosong, sehingga keduanya kini menarik dua koper, miliknya dan milik Kanzaki. Gadis itu bahkan tidak protes karena terlalu terkesima dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Sementara Kanzaki menikmati dirinya sendiri, Isogai menoleh menatap guide mereka yang disediakan oleh Ayah Kanzaki, khusus untuk putrinya yang keras kepala. Guidenya tersenyum lalu berkata sopan, "Tolong beritahu Nona Kanzaki bahwa kita akan segera berangkat ke Vila. Van-nya sudah datang."

Isogai mengangguk ketika sebuah Van berhenti didekat mereka. Seorang berpakaian hitam keluar dari kursi penumpang, membungkuk, lalu mengambil bawaan Isogai dan menaruhnya di bagasi. Sudah terbisa dengan servis mewah semenjak ia berkencan dengan Kanzaki, Isogai tersenyum berterimakasih, lalu mendatangi gadisnya yang kini sedang berfoto dengan polarioid yang sejak tadi tergantung di lehernya.

Isogai menyentuh tangannya lembut, lalu mengenggamnya. "Hei, bagaimana jika sudahan dulu? Kita harus ke Vila sekarang." Tanyanya lembut. Kanzaki lalu akhirnya tersadar dengan keantusiasannya lalu mengulum senyum malu.

Ia menyelipkan rambut kebelakang telinga. Kebiasaan yang sudah dihapal Isogai. "Eh," Katanya pelan. "maaf aku terbawa suasana."

Isogai terkekeh. "Kenapa minta maaf coba? Bagus kalau kamu menikmati perjalanan ini." Ia menarik hidung Kanzaki pelan. Kanzaki tersenyum. "nah, ayo. Kita bisa foto-foto nanti setelah mengepak barang."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan dan tertawa. Isogai membukakan pintu untuk Kanzaki dan naik setelahnya. Ia diberitahu bahwa mereka akan menginap di Villa Dacha. Tempatnya ada diatas batu karang, dan mempersembahkan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan.

Mereka sampai pada pukul 12.30 waktu Amerika. Karena vila ini dibooking oleh Ayah Kanzaki, tidak ada orang disini. Mereka naik ke kamar lantai dua. Single bed berseprai putih berada ditengah-tengah ruangan, dengan kelambu yang diikat ditiang kasur. Disebelah kirinya terdapat jendela dengan view pantai. Isogai mendesah kagum. Baik dengan pemandangannya, pula pilihan Ayah Kanzaki dengan vila ini.

Pipi Kanzaki memerah karena menahan senyum yang sudah nyaris timbul lagi. Tapi kali ini ia bisa menahan dirinya. Ia menaruh kopernya di lantai kayu lalu membukanya dan merapikan bajunya di closet sebelah kanan, yang menempel dengan tembok. Isogai membantunya sembari menata miliknya sendiri. Mereka melakukannya sambil tertawa bahagia.

Lima belas menit kemudian, suara ketukan terdengar. Isogai membukanya. Guide mereka berdiri tegak dengan senyum profesional. "Sudah jam 1, Tuan dan Nona. Saatnya makan siang, sekaligus jalan di Old San Juan. Bagaimana?"

Isogai mengangguk setuju. "Beri kami waktu sepuluh menit untuk berpakaian. Kami akan turun. Terima kasih." Katanya. Guide mereka mengangguk lalu hilang dari belokan lorong. Isogai kembali masuk kedalam kamar.

Hanya untuk mendapati Kanzaki sudah memakai sleeveless tumblr tee dan celana sepaha dan sneakers. Polarioidnya masih tergantung di leher. "Hah." Isogai tidak habis pikir. "Kau sudah ganti baju? Bagaimana... ah sudahlah." Kanzaki tertawa. Laki-laki itu mengambil kaus dan kemeja lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, dan lima menit kemudian dia sudah siap. Lengkap dengan slip-in hitamnya. Mereka siap.

Old San Juan. Kota kedua tertua yang dibangun saat Dunia Baru. Salah satu kota bersejarah yang wajib dikunjungi di Puerto Rico. Bangunan di sana indah dengan warna-wana pastel dan arsitektur Spanyol kuno, dengan dinding bergambar Kolonial pada masa itu. Dengan balkon dan pintu-pintu berukiran idah dan memanjakan mata. Berjalan di Old San Juan seperti masuk ke exhibition sebuah gallery.

Karena vila mereka tidak begitu jauh dari Old San Juan, pada jam 1.45 mereka telah sampai. Dan ketika turun, Isogai tidak dapat menghentikan decakkan kagumnya. Kanzaki terkesiap, dan segera memotret pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lupakan. Mereka berjalan beriringan, bergandengan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Puerto Rico sebagus ini." Kata Kanzaki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan foto dari kamera polaroidnya. "Ini menakjubkan. Kenapa tidak ada yang seperti ini di Jepang?"

Isogai tertawa. "Kultur mereka berbeda, dasar kau gadis bodoh. Tentu saja arsitekturnya juga beda." Katanya sambil merangkul pundak Kanzaki gemas. Gadisnya manyun, tapi lalu tersenyum lagi saat mendengar lantunan lagu yang familiar di telinganya.

"Despacito!" Teriaknya, meski ia sedang berlari. Isogai menyernyit, seperti pernah mendengar kata itu entah dimana. Ketika ia mendekat, segerombolan orang-orang lokal sedang menabuh gendang mereka sembari bernyanyi.

"Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal.

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan." Mereka bernyanyi dengan nada mengayun,

"Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso." Sambung Kanzaki langsung. Para turis yang sedang mengelilingi langsung memberi jalan. Mereka tertawa dan ikut menggerakkan pinggul mereka seperti Kanzaki. Dan entah sejak kapan, polaroid yang tergantung di leher Kanzaki sudah berpindah di tangan Isogai.

Persis. Seperti 3 tahun lalu, saat mereka bertemu di game center secara tidak sengaja. Kanzaki yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dengan senyum cerahnya, sambil menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro."

Ketika ia sampai ditengah-tengah kerumunan, ia menyibak rambutnya kebelakang. Matanya berkilat. Bibirnya yang merah ranum mengulum senyum jahil. Isogai mengerutkan alisnya, tapi tidak memberhentikannya.

Lalu, penonton bersorak ketika lagu sampai ke reffnya.

"Despacito

Kanzaki mengelus lehernya, turun terus sampai pahanya. Ia nyaris jongkok dan Isogai nyaris mati tersadak ludahnya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kalau--oh astaga--

"Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Ia bangkit, dengan kaki kanan maju kedepan, pinggul dan dada membusung, dan kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala. Lalu ia segera berputar sembari menghentakkan kakinya dan membelai rambut sampai tengkuknya. Ia membelakangi Isogai sekarang. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan satu kaki menjulur keluar dan bergoyang.

"Despacito

Kali ini Kanzaki mengelus samping dadanya, memutar pinggulnya sampai habis sehingga penonton bisa melihat seperempat tubuh Kanzaki. Isogai menahan napas.

"Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Ia melompat berbalik, kembali menghadap kerumunan, dan merendahkan pinggangnya, dan memutar tangannya yang terkepal, lalu bergerak ke kanan kiri dengan teratur. Lalu ia kembali menegakkan dirinya, kini kedua tangannya membuka dan mendorong udara, dan tiap ia melakukannya, pinggulnya berputar, dan ia berpindah dari sisi lain ke sisi satunya.

Isogai tidak tahu dapat menyaksikannya sampai akhir apa tidak, namun Kanzaki terus menggodanya. Selama 3 tahun bersama, Isogai sama sekali belum pernah melihat sisi jahil ini dari diri Kanzaki.

"This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico

I just wanna make you scream--"

"¡Ay, Bendito!" Teriak Kanzaki sambil mengacungkan satu tangannya ke udara dan pinggulnya masih bergoyang. Isogai tahu ini sudah verse terakhir. Kerumunan semakin penuh dan liar. Kanzaki sudah berkeringat tapi senyumnya tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah melakukan gerakan awal, berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan bersilang dan kepala menunduk.

"Despacito."

Lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya keras. Rambutnya terkibas, dan senyumnya lebar. Orang-orang bersorak dan bersiul. Para penyanyi dan pengendang menyalaminya. Isogai membatu, lalu tertawa absurd.

Ketika Kanzaki kembali ke sisinya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi gadis itu yang membuka percakapan duluan. "Bagaimana??" Tanyanya.

Isogai tidak habis pikir. "Bagaimana?? Sayangku, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa joget seperti... itu!" Katanya syok, tapi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia menikmati pertunjukkannya. Hanya sedikit sebal karena banyak laki-laki yang memperhatikannya juga.

Kanzaki cemberut. "Kamu gak suka?" Katanya memelas. Isogai menggeleng tegas. Lalu gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku ngerti. Habis disini tidak ada yang tahu siapa aku. Dan kebetulan lagu itu dinyanyikan, jadi sekalian saja."

Isogai tertawa. "Ketika aku sudah berpikir bahwa aku mengenalmu cukup dalam, kau lagi-lagi memberikanku kejutan." Ia mencubit pipi Kanzaki. Mereka kembali berjalan bersama dan bergandengan di sisa hari di Old San Juan.

Kanzaki dan Isogai sampai di vila saat matahari sudah tenggelam. Van hitam yang mereka naiki masuk ke pekarangan yang kini sudah diterangi lilin-lilin besar sampai ke depan pintu. Hal ini benar-benar romantis. Ditambah dengan suara deburan ombak dan bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit. Lalu, entah dari mana, Isogai mendapat secercah ide untuk mengejutkan Kanzaki hari ini. Balasan dari kejutannya tadi siang.

Mereka berganti baju dengan cepat dan kembali ke halaman depan, duduk di pinggir yang nyaris dekat dengan ujung batu karang. Kanzaki duduk sambil bersenandung. Sepiring salad buah ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kemudian Isogai izin masuk, tapi saat ia keluar lagi, tangannya menenteng sebuah gitar.

Kanzaki menatapnya bingung. Ia tidak tahu Isogai bisa bermain gitar akustik. Dia bahkan tidak melihat Isogai membawanya kemari.

"Bukan milikku kok." Katanya seakan membaca pikiran Kanzaki. Ia nyengir. "Dan aku bisa bermain gitar. Sedikit. Maehara pernah mengajariku selama sebulan tiga tahun lalu."

Kanzaki mengangguk mengerti, namun masih tetap menatap Isogai. Lalu cowok itu mengenjereng setelah menyetel senar gitarnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan ia bernyanyi;

"I met you in the dark

You lit me up

You made me feel as though

I was enough

Kanzaki terkesiap. Ia tahu Isogai mempunyai suara yang bagus. Tapi ini... memetik gitar sembari melantunkan lagu milik James Arthur, Kanzaki tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"We danced the night away

We drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told you

I think that you should get some rest

Kanzaki tertawa lembut. Perasaannya meluap-luap; haru dan bahagia melebur jadi satu. Matanya panas dan rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I knew I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you

Until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Kanzaki menepuk tangannya mengikuti irama. Senyumnya selembut kapas.

"When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now, oh

And you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that every day you get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold

"Aku tahu." Bisik Kanzaki. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Tapi tidak mengatakannya keras-keras karena tidak ingin menghancurkan momen ini.

"I'm gonna love you 'til

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part

Like in our vows

Isogai menatapnya dan tersenyum lewat matanya. Tidak, mereka belum berjanji saat ini. Tapi akan. Pasti.

"Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go."

Ia berhenti bernyanyi dan bertatap-tatapan dengan Kanzaki. Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu sama-sama tertawa. Isogai menyingkirkan gitarnya dan menarik Kanzaki ke pelukannya.

Kalau hari pertama di Puerto Rico saja sudah seromantis ini, bagaimana bisa mereka menjalani lima hari kedepan?

Entonces, ¿por qué no me importa?

A/N: HAY HAY HAAAAAYYYYYYYY

Kembali lagi bersama saya, Fuu di akun random iniiihhhhhhh. Kalian tau apa? HDD SAYA KE FORMAT SAMA GURU SAYA Y:) SUMPA ITU DATA FF, ANIMU, TVSERI, SAMA FILM SAYA ILANG SEMUA:)

Maaf makanya saya belum update cerita yang tbc lain huhuhuhuhu *sedy*

Uda ah segini aja

Arigachu,

BakaFujo

P.S: kenalan yu supaya saya ada temen fging huhuhuhu;;;w;;;


End file.
